


The King And A Musician

by huanglulu1904



Series: i7RarePair2020 [7]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: The yearly music festival was about to begin in Sirena. Sardina was holding a audition for the performers that will be performing there. When someone unexpected show up.
Relationships: Alternate Universe - Hoshimeguri, Kujou Ten/Takanashi Tsumugi
Series: i7RarePair2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923670
Kudos: 7
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	The King And A Musician

It was soon to be the music festival once a year in Sirena.

There were musician of different kind who came to audition in front of Sardina to perfom on the huge stage in front of the palace.  
As it was a huge honour to be able to perfom in such a huge event.

"Your highness it almost time to head to the audition." One of the soldier came in front of Sardina reminding him.

"I remember that. You may stand down now. I will be heading to the venue in abit" Sardina waved his hand.

Sardina knew something was about to happen during the audition. He had been having prediction dream lately of a sakura petals during the audition though he still couldn't tell the meaning of that prediction dream.

"Shinkai." He turned to his trusted subordinate. "Shall we get heading off to the audition."

Shinkai took Sardina's hand, at that moment Shinkai seemed to have seen something. A smile widen across his lips.

"Your highness. I hope you will be happy forever." was the only word that he muttered.

Sardina knew that Shinkai must have saw even more to the prediction dream that he had, after all his trusted subordinate had a stronger prediction ability compare to himself.  
As the both of them made their way to the audtion venue.

\--------------------

Sardina watch the performance of each performer who had came to audition for the festival. They were all wonderful.

The last performer bowed as he leave the stage 

"Next!" the guard call out.

Sardina's hues widened as the next performer walked in.  
A beautiful, long blonde hair lady with her hair tied into a bun and a beautiful flower tied to her hair, made her way infront of Sardina, bowing politely.  
"My name is Tsumugi." It a pleasure to be in your prescence your highness.

Sardina didn't knew why, this beautiful women made his heart beat irregularly. The petals in his prenominition dream probably signify his encounter with this fair maiden name Tsumugi

Tsumugi sat down, a beautiful melody resounded in the hall as Tsumugi pulled her hand across the harp.

Sardina couldn't help be but be drunk in the atmosphere of the beautiful melody from her harp.

Tsumugi stood up bowing towards Sardina as her performance ended.  
Throughout the rest of the audition, Sardina mind kept drifting back to Tsumugi

"Your highness the last performer, performance has ended. You should decide on the performer who will be performing soon."  
Sardina waved his hand as he was pulled out of his thoughts about Tsumugi.

"I understand. You can stand down now." Sardina commanded to the Soldier before he made his decision on the list of performer. Of course, Tsumugi was one of his choice.

\--------------------

Soon it was the day of the festival, the performer perfom on stage as the civilian had an enjoyable time including Sardina himself. However, his eyes kept shifting to a particular blonde among the crowd, Tsumugi.

Once Tsumugi, performance ended. Sardina stood up from his seat. 

"Where are you going your highness?" One of the soldier question.

"Just for a walk around the palace. You don't have to worry about me and follow me" Sardina commented.

"Understood your highness." The soldier raise his hand to his forehead in respect.

"Goodluck your highness." Shinkai shifted his glasses, knowing what is in store for his beloved king.

\----------------

Tsumugi made his way to the garden of the palace away from the crowd where people were still celebrating to enjoy the beauty of the palace since it wasn't often that a civilian like herself gets to enter.

"Beautiful aren't they?" came a voice from behind her.

Tsumugi jumped in surprise turning around to see that it was Sardina.

"Y-Your highness." she immediately bowed.

"You don't have to be so formal around me. Call me Sardina will do." Sardina told Tsumugi with a smile.

"B-But i couldn't!" Tsumugi answered in a panick.

"I am not the king of Sirena at this moment since I am out alone.. Just a plain guy name Sardina." Sardina added

"Yes. they are indeed beautiful your high-. Sadina" Tsumugi quickly change the way she address Sardina as she glance with admiration at the flower in front of her.

'None as beautiful as you.' Sardina thought to himself as he kept his gaze on Tsumugi.

"I can give you a tour around the garden if you like." Sardina suggested, trying to hide the blush forming on his feature.

"Thank you Sardina. I would love to." Tsumugi smile, the smile on her feature was bright like the sun that it cause Sardina's heart to skip a beat.

Sardina place a hand in front of his chest bowing slightly showing Tsumugi the way. 

"Your music it really beautiful." Sardina complimented as they walk along the garden.

"Thank you Sardina." Tsumugi blushed as she walk along side Sardina, taking a glance at Sardina. He look really handsome, the moon light make him seem much more handsome that  
Tsumugi quickly turn away to calm his beating heart.

Tsumugi knew that she had to keep her distance, ever since the day that she had seen Sardina during the audition. She had not been able to forget him, how good look he was.  
The way he look at her admiring her music

Perhaps.. just for tonight. They could just be like any normal guy or girl who would fall in love. Tsumugi blushed when she felt warmth as a pair of hand grabbed onto her's interlocking with it.

"The moon really beautiful tonight." Sardina commented.

Tsumugi couldn't help as she stood beside Sardina, gazing quietly at the moon, wishing that this moment would forever last.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give Tsumugi another name for Hoshimeguri AU but decided to stick with her original name. Hope you all enjoy :) Sorry for any Grammer/Spelling mistake.


End file.
